Ca démange!
by Hito-76
Summary: Sam et Jack dans une situation trèèès embarrassante...


**Ça démange ! **

**Résumé** : Jack et Sam dans une situation embarrassante…  
**Genre**: Romance S/J, humour et... vapeurs ;-)  
**Spoilers**: Peu importe  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi mais à la MGM…

**Attention, cette fic peut choquer les plus jeunes !**

---------------------

Cela faisait combien de temps maintenant ? Ils n'en avaient aucune idée…

Saucissonnés l'un en face de l'autre depuis un bon moment, O'Neill et Carter commençaient à trouver la situation pour le moins ridicule.

A peine débarquée sur P2X865, SG1 avait été séparée et les deux militaires faits prisonniers. Curieusement, il semblait être de coutume, chez ces indigènes, d'attacher les gens par deux, nez à nez et de balancer le tout dans une espèce de cage en bois ridiculement petite. Passées les premières minutes de gêne face à cette situation pour le moins incongrue, Jack et Sam avaient fini par se détendre… un peu.

J'ai bien dit un peu.

Même pour deux militaires surentraînés comme eux, il n'était pas aisé de rester de marbre lorsqu'on était ainsi collé à la personne qu'on désire en secret depuis plus de sept ans.

Mais qu'à cela ne tienne ! Ils géraient la situation.

Enfin… Jusqu'ici.

O'Neill, dans sa tête, tentait tant bien que mal de récapituler le nom de chaque hameçon de sa fabuleuse collection, histoire de ne pas songer à la poitrine de son Major écrasée contre son torse… De ses cuisses sveltes enlaçant les siennes et de son souffle contre…

Oui alors, le hameçon à palette… Le hameçon à ardillon…

De son souffle si chaud contre sa joue. A-t-il parlé de sa poitrine ?

… Le hameçon double… Le hameçon triple… Le hameçon rond…

Rond comme les deux…

Carré !!! Le Hameçon carré… Oui c'était mieux ça ! Carré…

Quant à Carter…

_« …relier les systèmes en rotation ou inertiels en général aux systèmes statiques en imaginant… en imaginant… »_

Haut… Bas… Haut… Bas…

_« … en imaginant qu'un champ de force représente l'écart entre la géométrie naturelle d'un système de coordonnées… » _

Haut… Bas… Haut… Bas…

_« Bon sang !! Il ne pourrait pas arrêter de respirer !!!?… »_ songea-t-elle le visage en feu.

Ce va et vient l'hypnotisait complètement. Sans compter la chaleur incroyable qui se dégageait de ce corps… si ferme, si… énergique. Sam se sentait pour la première fois de sa vie d'une fragilité effarante, ainsi collée à cet homme merveilleusement puissant. Elle se sentit mollir, fondre littéralement le nez dans son cou, respirant discrètement les réminiscences de son after-shave, songeant à la proximité de cette peau désespérément si proche de ses lèvres…

_Si proche…_

Mais se sermonnant intérieurement, elle se força à reprendre le cours de ses pensées scientifiques et beaucoup moins dangereuses… jusqu'à ce qu'elle le sente remuer contre elle doucement puis de plus en plus rapidement, accélérant les battements déjà anarchiques de son cœur.

- ... Mon Colonel ?… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? hasarda-t-elle, les joues en feu.

Un grognement sourd s'échappa des lèvres de son supérieur.

- Ca me gratte !! finit-il par rugir, continuant de se tortiller dans tous les sens. Aidez-moi !

Curieusement peu soulagée par cette réponse, Carter sentit cependant son cœur retrouver une vitesse normale. Un problème venait de se présenter, il fallait le régler. C'était ce qu'elle faisait de mieux.

- Vous n'arrivez pas à l'atteindre ? Où est-ce ?

Toujours en train de gigoter, Jack tentait tant bien que mal de se soulager, en vain.

- Argg !!! Ca démange !!! C'est horrible !

Sam sourit involontairement face à la propension incroyable de son supérieur pour dramatiser les situations les moins dangereuses !

- Où est-ce, Mon colonel !?  
- Là… Au niveau des côtes à gauche…  
- J'y vais !

Sam doucement se tortilla pour descendre mais fut quelque peu gênée par les mouvements chaotiques de Jack.

- Mon Colonel !! Arrêtez de bouger ou je n'y arriverais jamais !

Celui-ci finit par s'arrêter et sentit la jeune femme glisser doucement vers le bas. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée de demander l'aide de Carter, réalisa-t-il soudain tandis qu'il sentait la cuisse de Sam frotter la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie… Dieu merci, l'irritation au niveau de sa côte lui permit de ne pas trop se focaliser sur la pression du corps souple de la jeune femme se mouvant contre le sien. Lorsqu'elle parvint à son but, la corde qui les maintenait était tellement tendue qu'elle leur déchirait les membres. Ils avaient déjà essayé de se libérer de la sorte il y a quelques heures mais en vain.

- Où est-ce ? demanda alors la jeune femme, le menton posé sur une de ses côtes.  
- Plus à gauche… Un peu plus haut… C'est là !!

Sam suivit les directives puis frotta durement son menton à l'endroit indiqué faisant grogner son supérieur. Sam ne put s'empêcher de rougir en l'entendant ainsi gémir de plaisir.

- C'est bon ! Vous allez m'arracher la peau ! …

Sam redressa la tête, croisant le regard amusé de Jack.

- Merci Carter ! Vous êtes un merveilleux second ! Vous savez vraiment tout faire !

Elle rit doucement et commença à remonter vers lui. Autant l'aller avait été facile à gérer pour O'Neill, autant le retour devenait un véritable calvaire. Il prit conscience de l'incongruité de la situation lorsque la poitrine de Sam vint caresser son ventre, remontant son tee-shirt, le rapprochant un peu plus encore de son contact. Les hanches de la jeune femme glissèrent elles aussi, frottant ses reins au passage, le mettant au supplice.

L'image de Carter, la tête près de son flanc, à proximité de son bas ventre l'avait déjà terriblement ébranlé mais de la sentir se mouvoir ainsi sur lui avait fini par faire tomber ses dernières défenses…

Les joues en feu, il sentit son corps traîtreusement réagir et la jeune femme se raidir lorsqu'elle s'en aperçut. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants, incertaine quant à la marche à suivre.

Poursuivre son ascension ou ne plus bouger.

- … Je suis désolé, Carter… finit par grogner Jack, fermant les yeux de honte.

Consciente de la gêne terrible dans laquelle il devait se trouver, Sam finit par remonter complètement jusqu'à lui. Son sein posé contre le cœur de Jack, elle sentit celui-ci battre à un rythme incroyable. Mais aussi rapide qu'il fut, ce n'était rien en comparaison du sien.

Elle était au bord de l'apoplexie !

Les joues en feu, elle pouvait sentir sa chaleur contre sa cuisse se propageant dans tout son corps. Consciente de l'injustice dans laquelle se trouvait O'Neill compte tenu que, bien qu'elle le désirât comme une folle, cela ne se voyait pas forcément… Sam finit par redresser la tête pour le regarder.

Il avait les yeux fermés et semblait furieux, partagé entre le désir et la honte.

- Vous savez, Mon Colonel… Je suis dans le même état que vous…

Jack ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

Au loin, ils entendirent des coups de feu résonner un peu partout. La cavalerie arrivait.

Ils se regardèrent un instant et finalement se sourirent.

Par ces mots, Carter venait de le sauver.

Elle était merveilleuse.

**FIN**


End file.
